Some optical applications require transparent materials having high refractive indexes. Polymers with refractive indexes less than that required for certain optical applications may be utilized if modified by partial substitution of atoms, such as bromide or sulfur, for hydrogen or oxygen in the polymers. Such substituted polymers typically have increased refractive indexes but are often undesirably colored and lack thermal and photochemical stability. Therefore, these substituted polymers may not be the best choice for certain optical applications.
An alternative method of increasing the refractive indexes of polymers is combining metal oxide particles with polymers to form ceramers. Ceramers may be defined as hardened or cured compositions having ceramic particles embedded or grafted into the polymer matrixes and typically having optical and physical characteristics intermediate between those of the metal oxide and the organic component. Transparency of ceramers is dependent upon, in part, the sizes and refractive indexes of the metal oxide particles contained therein. If the metal oxide particles used in ceramer preparations have large mean diameters, the transparency of the ceramers may be diminished. Light directed at the ceramer containing large metal oxide particles would be reflected back to the light source or deflected to the side, reducing the apparent transparency of the ceramer. Moreover, the transparency of the ceramer may be diminished upon the addition of very small metal oxide particles, if the particles agglomerate within the polymer. These particle agglomerates act as larger particles that may scatter or reflect light. In addition, during the preparation of ceramers, metal oxide particles may precipitate creating what appears to be separate layer(s) that have less than maximal transparency. For a transparent ceramer, the small metal oxide particles must be highly dispersed (non-agglomerated) in the polymer to avoid light scattering.
One method of ceramer preparation is to treat metal oxide particles with specific organic acids, or other surface active agents, before combining the metal oxide particles with polymer precursors. It is thought that surface-active agents coat the surface of the metal oxide particles and create an organophilic interface with the polymer compositions. An adsorbed organic layer on the outside of the metal oxide particles sterically inhibits agglomeration resulting in greater metal oxide particle dispersion stability. Another method of increasing the dispersibility of metal oxides in polymer compositions is to electrostatically stabilize the metal oxide particles by forming aqueous colloids. The electrostatic-ally charged layer surrounding the metal oxide particles provides repulsive forces between metal oxide particles inhibiting agglomeration. These methods of dispersing metal oxides are not perfect. Consequently, transparent polymer/metal oxide compositions having high refractive indexes are desirable but difficult to obtain because the metal oxide particles, when combined with polymer precursors, may agglomerate and decrease the transparency of the resulting ceramers.
The refractive indexes of ceramers or ceramer compositions are, in part, dependent upon the refractive indexes of the metal oxide particles added to the organic matrix. The theoretical refractive index of a single ceramer can only be as high as the volume weighted average of the refractive indexes of the metal oxide particles and the polymer matrix. Consequently, it is desirable to make ceramers using metal oxide particles having high refractive indexes. Metal oxide particles in crystalline form typically have higher refractive indexes than metal oxide particles that are amorphous (that is, non-crystalline). Therefore, using crystalline metal oxides to make ceramers is desirable, though highly crystalline metal oxide particles that are dispersible are difficult to make because of their tendency to agglomerate in polymer compositions. Generally for a given particle size, the tendency to flocculate increases with increasing refractive index of the particles. For most high refractive index oxides, the form that is precipitated from solution is usually an amorphous or lower refractive index form. Treatments to induce crystallization (for example, heating at an elevated temperature) often tend to induce flocculation or agglomeration of the metal oxide particles. Heating also tends to induce sintering of aggregates of primary particles, especially very small particles that have very high surface areas and thus higher total surface energies. Because of its high dielectric constant, water is an excellent medium for crystallizing and stabilizing metal oxide particles. However, metal oxide particles that are formed in water are difficult to transfer into organic liquids without particle agglomeration and concomitant transfer of water.